Midnight Dreams
by Valearia-Valdeen
Summary: In this story, Edward leaves for a hunting trip and Bella is alone and missing him. The Song I used was Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" Enjoy : DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS


**Midnight Dreams**

Bella was always lonely when Edward would go on weekend hunting trips with Emmet. Tonight was even worse. It was only Saturday night, the middle of the weekend, but Edward had left on Thursday due to the unusual sunny spring approaching. "Bella, are you okay," asked Charlie. Bella was rinsing off her dinner plate, and had left the water running while she started day dreaming out the window. Startled, she dropped the plate into the sink, and quickly turned off the water. "Huh? Yeah, sorry. I'm fine, just pretty tired I guess. It sure was a long week." Bella walked across the kitchen and began digging into the refrigerator, to hide her blushing. She knew her father would soon find out she was seeing someone. "Oh, okay. Are you going to bed earlier tonight then?" Charlie asked. "Uh..yeah. I guess I will," Bella responded while picking up Charlie's plate and cleaning the kitchen. "Okay, well the game is on in about an hour so I'll keep it down, Kay?" "Okay! Thanks dad," she hollered as she climbed the stairs to her room.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you're thinking of me too._

Sitting on her bed, was Bella's notebook and CD player. She flopped down hard on her bed. She felt so sluggish, tired, and sad. She grabbed a pen off her desk and went back to her bed. She put on her headphones, and hit the play button of the CD player. She began writing about her boring day. The soft sweet sound of the lullaby Edward had made for her began playing. She had forgot that she had put in his CD yesterday. She quickly pulled out the ear plugs and ran over to the window. She opened it slightly to feel the cool breeze rush in. It felt good on her skin, nice and refreshing. She left the window open, walked over to her dresser, pulled out her favorite pajama's and left for the bathroom.

Yawning as she opened her bedroom door, she slowly walked into the room. Secretly hoping that Edward would be standing somewhere in the small, messy room. She figured she should maybe pick up some things off the floor. You know, straighten it up a bit. Just to get her mind off of her Edward…so far away.

When she began to clean her dresser she found a small little stuffed animal. 'Hmm..I can put it on my bed' she thought. She laid it softly down next to her pillow. She was feeling more tired now. She picked up her notebook and set it on her desk along with the pen. She then went back and saw the CD player laying there still playing Edward's songs. Bella quickly shut it off and set it on the floor next to her bed. She climbed underneath the warm welcoming blankets and laid her head on her soft pillow. If she was lucky, she might get some sleep.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

Bella woke up shaking. It was 2am in the morning, and she was awoken again by another bad dream. She was thankful that as soon as she opened her eyes she forgot all about the dream. She looked around frantically hoping he would be there. Again her hope was crushed. She sank back into her pillows.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

The sun rose early that morning to her surprise, but then again spring was here. Stupid spring. She hated it. She always loved the sunshine and warm weather in Arizona, but now sun meant that he had to leave her once again. That was one of the bad parts for having a vampire boyfriend. Bella slowly sat up, and stretched out her arms. She didn't feel like getting out of bed yet. She felt like just lying there until late tonight when her protector would be back.

After breakfast that morning, the phone rang. "Did you get my note?" Asked Charlie on the other line. "Yeah. I did. That's fine. Take your time, I think I'm just going to clean up the house." Bella responded kind of slowly. "Okay sweetie. I will be home around 5." Then Charlie hung up. Bella let out a sigh and then began cleaning.

Almost the whole house was clean by time Charlie walked in the front door. "What smells so good?" He asked as he set down his fishing gear. "Green bean casserole," Bella responded from the kitchen, she was just pulling it out of the oven. She walked briskly over to the table, and set it down in the center. She took her seat and looked up at Charlie. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked worried that he would have already eaten on the way home. "Uh..well..yeah. I am, I'm very hungry actually, but what made you so happy and cheerful all of a sudden?" He responded. "Uh…I'm just happy to go see all my friends tomorrow," Bella said.

Dinner went fine. It was awkward at first, but got better with time. That night, after the dishes were done, and Charlie was in bed, Bella tip toed across the hall, from the bathroom to her room. As soon as she shut the door, Edward surprised her. He scooped her up into his big strong arms and carried her to bed. He then set her down and tucked her in. He walked fast over to the other side of the bed, climbed in and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you," Bella said. "I missed you too, my love." Edward responded as he pulled Bella close. Before she knew it she was dreaming happy dreams once again.


End file.
